


Шантаж, бессмысленный и беспощадный

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Питер был неосторожен и один из школьных учителей узнал, что он и есть Человек-паук. И решил, что его молчание стоит определенных услуг. Что сказать, гениальная идея.





	Шантаж, бессмысленный и беспощадный

**Author's Note:**

> Автор украл сюжет из чужого фика, в котором Питер честно страдал.

1

Мистер Смит довольно улыбался, глядя на озадаченного подростка перед собой и уже представляя его как минимум на коленях.

— Вы все поняли, мистер Паркер? Либо вы соглашаетесь на мои условия, либо личность Человека-паука становится достоянием общественности. Только представьте, какие ужасные последствия… Мистер Паркер? Вы меня вообще слушаете?

— Не-а, — Питер, сосредоточенно что-то печатавший, поднял телефон и сфотографировал учителя. — А вы знаете, что у Человека-паука есть аккаунт в твиттере?

— Что? — не сразу понял Смит. 

— Найдите его и прочитайте комментарии к последнему посту, — посоветовал Паркер, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к дверям. — Будет весело.

…Весело не было. Пост вида «Хей, вот этот преподаватель Мидтаунской средней только что предлагал одному ученику оказать ему сексуальные услуги в обмен на молчание о моей якобы раскрытой личности. Поосторожнее с ним!» разошелся по интернету как чума по Европе. По пути до дома Смиту самым настоящим образом грозили кулаками. Через два часа директор школы сообщил, что рабочий контракт придется расторгнуть — и за документами лучше лично не являться, потому что половина родителей уже у дверей и жаждет пообщаться лично. Его отказались обслужить в трех подряд магазинах, а продавец хот-догов пообещал оторвать сосиску, если еще хоть раз увидит.

По пути домой из бара (где бармен не таясь плюнул в виски, прежде чем подать ему) Смита дважды пытались избить, один раз вполне успешно, но больше для острастки, а второй — требуя как раз выдать личность Паука. И он бы с радостью это сделал, но пока пытался отдышаться, появилась другая банда, жаждущая его крови за угрозу их кумиру. Пока горячие головы выясняли отношения, ему удалось удрать.

Смит ворвался в подъезд, проклиная все на свете, но успел заметить, как с крыши соседнего дома ему весело помахал рукой Человек-паук.

2

— Ну, мистер Паркер, вы меня поняли? — Смит предвкушающе улыбнулся. Главное, не дать ему опомниться! — Думаю, первый взнос за мое молчание вы можете внести прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? — подросток с сомнением взглянул на часы и вытащил телефон. — Тогда я должен предупредить тетю, что задержусь.

Смит опешил. И все? Право же, он ожидал как минимум уговоров, просьб, возможно — учитывая обычное поведение Питера в школе — слез (на это он даже немного надеялся), но никак не спокойного «я должен позвонить». 

— Боюсь, я не успею, — говорил тем временем Питер с искренним раскаянием в голосе. — Ну да! Я помню, что ты обещала испечь настоящие русские блины! Но мой учитель, мистер Смит, как-то узнал, что я Человек-паук, и теперь угрожает раскрыть мою личность, если я не… Ага. Ага. Нет, он не врет, он показал мне фотографии. Нет, я не… Да, мы в школе… Я не могу бить учителя, я же его убью! Ну, тетя Наташа!

Тетя явно бросила трубку, если вообще ее брала. Смит потешался: серьезно, какой подросток вот так запросто вывалит старшей родственнице — подобное?

— Разве твою тетю зовут не Мэй?

— Ну да. — Питер с явным огорчением пытался безуспешно до кого-то дозвониться. — Но мисс Романова настаивает, чтобы я звал тетей и ее тоже, ну, знаете, раз мы оба пауки и все такое.

Смит поперхнулся:  
— Мисс Романова? Та самая мисс Романова?

Питер посветлел:  
— Ну да, Черная Вдова, — он улыбнулся еще радостней. — Чтобы добраться от Башни до школы, у нее уйдет минут сорок. Как думаете, далеко вы успеете убежать за это время?

3

— Итак, мистер Паркер, если вы не хотите, чтобы я рассказал всем, что вы — Человек-паук…

— Я кто? — неподдельно удивился Паркер, и, не обращая на учителя внимания, подошел к окну, высмотрел кого-то на улице, удовлетворенно кивнул и распахнул створку.

— ФЛЭ-Э-Э-ЭШ! Эй, Томпсон! 

Смит аж поморщился от громкого крика.

— Чего тебе, Пенис?! — донеслось снаружи не менее громогласное.

— Мистер Смит утверждает, что я — Человек-паук! И берется это доказать! 

— Да он охренел! 

Смит бросился было к окну — и бессильно опустил руки. Он зря не дождался, пока толпа школьников, идущих с занятий, действительно покинет школьный двор. Теперь уже, собственно, никто никуда не шел — все, кто имел хоть опосредованное отношение к одному из трех — Пауку, Томпсону или Паркеру — оживленно спорили, кто из них кому и кем приходится.

Флэш продолжал голосить, но Питер уже не слушал — он забирал фотографии из ослабевших рук Смита.

— Отличный фотошоп, сэр!

4

— Если я не… — повторил Паркер так озадаченно, словно Смит говорил с ним на незнакомом языке. — Э… Мистер Смит, вы точно знаете, кто такой Человек-паук?

— Супергерой? О, милый мальчик… — но его снова перебили:

— И знаете, что он часто работает в связке с Мстителями? 

Смит пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Они меня не интересуют!

— Ага, зато их скоро заинтересуете вы. — Питер постучал костяшкой пальца по наручным часам. — ПЯТНИЦА, ты ведешь запись?

— И транслирую текстовый вариант в общий чат! — радостно сообщил совершенно естественный женский голос. 

Смит только скривился:  
— И сейчас Мстители дружно прибегут его спасать?

— Ну что вы, — возмутилась ПЯТНИЦА. — Они — команда, и уже научились распределять обязанности так, чтобы выполнить задачу максимально эффективно. Вот вы знаете, сколько всего успешных операций по устранению на счету Соколиного Глаза и Черной Вдовы?

Смиту внезапно стало жарко, но, серьезно, что могут сделать супергерои? Они же хорошие!

— И сколько же?

— Это закрытая информация! Но я имею право сообщить, что сейчас они разрабатывают еще одну. 

— Глупости! — вспылил Смит, тем более что Питер, его сладкий милый Питер, был занят своим телефоном, а не его беседой с якобы-ИИ. — Нельзя просто так взять и убить человека!

— Тор говорит, что можно, — просветил его Питер и пояснил: — Я в чат зашел, ПЯТНИЦА транслирует разговор туда, чтобы я тоже был в курсе дела. О, а Капитан Америка говорит, что нельзя! Ой, нет, то, что он предлагает, совсем нельзя… 

— А чем же занят твой самый главный герой, Железный Человек?

Питер листал экран.

— Не то, не то… Вижн расстроился, Ванда его успокаивает… ну, хотя бы она отвлеклась. ПЯТНИЦА, вот это в общий чат точно не надо!

— Стар-р-рк, — прорычал Смит. Питер пожал плечами.

— Мистер Старк с помощью ПЯТНИЦы уничтожает все свидетельства вашего существования. О, вот у вас уже нет банковского аккаунта… и машины… и страхового свидетельства…

Он не глядя сунул телефон в карман, забросил рюкзак на плечо и направился к выходу, что-то насвистывая по дороге. И только у двери на мгновение обернулся с улыбкой.

— Бойтесь. 

5

— Согласитесь, я не требую слишком многого, мистер Паркер?

Питер молча поднялся, подошел к Смиту и отщипнул — ради всего святого, ОТЩИПНУЛ! — кусок бетонной стены рядом с его головой, словно она была из сырого песка!

Смит сам не сразу понял, как оказался на другом конце класса, хотя Паркер его даже не коснулся. Пока. 

— Просто представь, что это твои яйца. 

— А… Кхм, — он попытался сглотнуть. Паркер с равнодушным видом отряхивал руки. — Я все понял. 

— Не все, — поправил его подросток. — Если я увижу, как ты хотя бы смотришь на кого-то из учеников… — он кивнул на изуродованную стену. — Я. За тобой. Слежу.


End file.
